


Fun and Games (feat. Alcohol)

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa, Jack and their friends decide to enjoy the rest of the tequila they have by playing 'never have I ever'. It's all alright, until the secrecy of Elsa and Jack's relationship is put to risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games (feat. Alcohol)

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me! They belong to Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks etc.

The best things about college, as most people know, can be summed up in two main phenomenons.

The first of them was the knowledge that everything one learned would benefit not only them, but also the people they chose to help in the future.

Every exam, every unslept night and every yell of frustation would serve the greater good, later on.

The second one was tequila.

Seriously, it was everywhere; probably because it wasn't that as expensive as other alcoholic treats, and it was satisfyingly effective.

Jack, Elsa and their friends had only recently understood its appeal. They decided to make good use of what had remained from midterms week by playing  
that old little game, 'Never Have I Ever'.

Everything had been set up. They set the two bottles of tequila on the floor—none of them full—and many glasses of shot size. The seven excited young adults made a circle around the items.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Elsa mumbled, playing with her fingers. Merida’s laugh echoed through her living room.

“Gee, girl, won’t you ever relax and enjoy life?” She giggled. “Okay, get a shot, everybody."

Each of them got one of the already prepared shots in the center of the circle they made. Merida started, since she was the one who had the idea in the first place.

“Alright, let’s begin with a hot one…” She narrowed her eyes, pretending to be in deep thought. Astrid raised her eyebrows in silent exasperation—patience had never been a strong trait of hers. “Never have I ever… had sex!”

Both Astrid and Eugene rolled their eyes synchronously, a practice they were almost mastering, and Rapunzel laughed.

“This is your idea of a hot question, Mer?” Eugene asked, skeptical.

“Just drink the damn shots, you dorks.” Merida dictated, and watched as they all obeyed. “Good to know. Now the game may really start.” She took her own shot.

“My turn, my turn!” Punzie raised her hand in the air and bounced a little, reminding Elsa of her sister when she was too excited. “Okay. Never have I ever, gave head to someone.” She and Eugene took shots.

Elsa snorted. “Alcohol and sex questions?” She asked while Hiccup looked down and took the shot, and Astrid laughed and kissed him in the cheek, taking her tequila, then.

"Don’t worry, Els. I’m with you in this. Singles unite!" She raised her hand in the air and they high fived. Both of them took their shots, though, followed by Jack, who sit by Elsa’s side.

“Don’t think you can run, Elsa. We are going to discover all your dirty little secrets.” Eugene pointed his finger in her direction.

“Elsa has no dirty secrets, c’mon.” Jack scoffed. "Girl’s a prude. She doesn’t even have a boyfriend. Or girlfriend.” He winked at Elsa, who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“That’s, my dear Jackson,” Rapunzel said, with a sudden evil gleam in her eyes and a wide smile, that showed all her teeth. “What we’ll find out.”

“Yep, right. My turn.” Jack said. “Never have I ever… had a BDSM session.” He smirked and drank his shot. Elsa, blushing and glaring at the ceiling, copied his moves. Merida also took a shot, laughed out loud and clapped a little.

“What the heck, Elsa?” Hiccup murmured. Elsa winked at him and looked away, clearly not wanting to deepen the subject.

“This game is great!” Merida yelled. “Whose turn it is now?”

“Mine.” Astrid raised her hand and cleared her throat. “Never have I ever done it in a public place.”

All of them, except for Rapunzel, took their shots.

“Eugene?” Rapunzel’s voice was questioning and surprised, but also quite curious.

“It was a long time ago, babe. In Central Park.” Rapunzel nodded at his answer.

“Right. Don’t ever take me there.”

“May I go?” Hiccup asked, and got another full cup when the others agreed. “Never have I ever been walked in by parents.”

Astrid’s laugh was unexpected and loud, and she took her shot, along with her boyfriend. Merida began refilling the cups on the floor.

“It’s my turn!” Eugene said. “Never have I ever done it… on the floor because we were really horny.”

All of them took shots, except Astrid, Hiccup and Merida, who pouted.

“Oh, I wish.” The red-head said and sighed, making her friends laugh at her.

“It’s Elsa’s turn now.” Jack said and looked at her innocently. She punched his arm

“Right, uh…” Elsa mumbled, biting her lip. “What do I ask, what do I ask?… Okay, never have I ever… done it… never have I ever had phone sex!” She straightened her spine, proud of herself, and smiled. She and Jack took shots.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, then laughed. He found funny how Elsa and Jack had done the same things. Or maybe it was just the alcohol affecting him.

“I wanna go now!” Punzie said and got a cup. “Never have I ever woke up to someone giving me head.” She drank the tequila.

Elsa and Jack also took shots. Merida raised her eyebrows and giggled.

“Elsa, darling, you have to tell me where you find your dates.” She said.

“Never have I ever,” Jack started. “Done it in the shower.” Again, he and Elsa took shots, and began laughing when no one else did.

“Are you kidding? It’s a classic! Kind of dangerous if you think about it, but a must-have.” Jack said and brushed his hand on Elsa’s for a second, hoping no one noticed.

“Dude, your sex life sounds amazing.” Hiccup whispered for only Jack to hear.

“It is.” He whispered back, nodding.

“Never have I ever stripteased.” Rapunzel said loudly, almost yelling with excitement. She giggled and took a shot. “This is the best game EVER!”

Elsa also took a shot, shrinking, trying to be as discrete as possible…

So it obviously didn’t work.

“Elsa? You?” Eugene said, his mouth opened in shock and a frown on his forehead. "Oh, my God, girl, who are you and what have you done with shy and innocent Elsa?"

They all turned to face her. Elsa noticed that Punzie's head was spinning a little, and that Jack was trying to contain a smile. She hoped they were all too drunk to remember anything tomorrow.

"Fine, fine." She cleared her throat and tried to put on the best poker face she could. "I have a boyfriend."

All of them gasped—Jack pretended to fall back on the floor, as the big drama queen he was—and applauded her. Elsa rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friends' dorkness. She was really lucky for having them, she thought.

“Hell yeah, darlings. You know what? It’s my turn again.” Elsa decided and took a glass. “Never have I ever done it with the hugest crush I've ever had. And it was amazing. And I've been dating the person ever since. And it's been pretty wonderful.” She smirked and drank the tequila. Jack smiled widely and also took a shot.

None of them paid attention when Hiccup gasped; they all assumed he just... well, had a hiccup, when, in fact, he was astonished by what he'd realized.

Rapunzel laughed, happy for her cousin. They all congratulated Elsa, and there was silence for a short moment. Merida broke it with a gasp, drawing all the attention to her.

“Oh, I know what I’m gonna ask, I know, I know!” And laughed. She took a cup in her hands. “This is gonna be great. Okay, huh. Never have I ever... wore the other person’s underwear!” Merida laughed out loud again and took her tequila.

What no one was expecting was that both Jack and Elsa raised their glasses—Elsa laughing under her breath, and Jack turning as pink as strawberry ice cream—and took their shots, at the same time.

For a second, no one said a word, until Hiccup pointed an accusatory finger at them.

“YOU ARE DOING IT, AREN’T YOU?!” He yelled, eyes wide. Jack’s mouth opened, but he didn’t say anything. Elsa looked down, her cheeks getting rosed.

“Oh, my God, they are!” Merida almost screamed.

“You are?” Rapunzel asked them. A low murmuring began in the room. “YOU ARE?”

“Shit,” Merida murmured. “We are the drunk version of Friends.”

“Shut up, all of you!” Astrid commanded, and everyone obeyed immediately. Even in their state of drunk, they feared Angry Astrid. She looked at Jack and Elsa. “Start talking. Are you doing it?” She pronounced each word clearly and out loud.

Jack stared into his best friend's eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, but again, not a word was spoken. He wanted Elsa to decided, so he closed his mouth.

She got the message, and made her decision. "Yeah. Yes, we're dating." She confirmed, playing with her fingers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone yelled and then the whole room was filled with cheers and claps. A chant of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" began, and Jack, with a wide grin, kissed Elsa with all his might, caressing her cheeks tenderly. He felt her smile on the kiss.

"You guys look so cute together! Who would've thought, man?!" Rapunzel fangirled.

"I always knew they would form a great couple." Eugene said with his chin raised, proud of his friends, and pretended to wipe a tear off his face.

"How did it happen? When? How?" Merida asked. Her palms were on her cheeks, which made her look like a happy child.

Jack and Elsa went on, then, and explained just how their old friendship was challenged.

"I was a little drunk..."

"He means he was so drunk he was greeting my front door and calling it 'old lady'."

"Right. I didn't get drunk on purpose, it was an accident." He reminded her. "So I was boozed up, and I kind of confessed my love for Elsa..."

"His exact words were, 'Elsa, I wanna have your babies!'."

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone, Elsa!" At this point she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"And in the next day I didn't know how to act, and he noticed I was weird so he confronted me... Then I told him what he'd said and he confirmed that he had feelings for me and we ended up having sex..."

"Amazing sex." He corrected with a stupid smile.

They spent a good part of the night, and of the days to come, detailing their relationship for their friends. The couple told them that the reason why the whole thing was kept a secret was because the two of them weren't sure if it would work out. But now they were pretty confident about it.

(It worked out.)

And after that, 'Never Have I Ever' became their favorite game.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I hope you have liked it! I had written the majority of this a long time ago, and finished it now.
> 
> P.S.: I don't think anyone should drink like that in real life! Also, I wouldn't be able to tell the exact behavior of a drunk person, or what it feels like to be drunk, or if people can function after all those shots. I just wrote what worked for the story...
> 
> Anyway, have an excellent week, you all!


End file.
